


Импритинг, или Половые инстинкты перевешивают всё

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Takihara



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Импритинг - ощущение и узнавание собственного партнера.





	Импритинг, или Половые инстинкты перевешивают всё

**Author's Note:**

> По внутрикомандной заявке: _"Что ты первым съешь, когда снова станешь человеком?"_

— Что ты первым съешь, когда станешь человеком?  
  
Ухватившись за поясницу, Баки прогнул спину и охнул от боли.  
  
— Выпью молока, — решительно ответил он.  
  


***

  
  
Неизвестно, кому первому пришла в голову идея, что половые инстинкты должны перевесить психокод в его голове, но Баки теперь разгребал последствия. Во-первых, болело всё. То есть совсем всё. Беременность у беты, которого гормонами перепрофилировали на омегу — это вам не шутки. Насильственное обездвиживание вкупе с чтением слов из красной книжечки — тем более.  
  
Баки отбивался от этой идеи, как мог. Пытался отбиваться, если честно. Но куда он, слабый человек — пусть и с металлической рукой — против костюма Железного человека, Брюса и Наташи, вместе взятых? Сам Тони в этот момент благоразумно стоял в стороне, перелистывая страницы блокнота и продумывая дальнейшие действия. Незадолго до этого он как раз собрал в тренировочном зале всех альф и теперь думал, как обезопасить их, если импритинг пройдет неправильно и омега не найдет партнера. Выход оказался прост — добавить в уравнение, то есть в зал, еще несколько «Марков», чтобы (если снесет крышу нескольким альфам) навести порядок хватило сил.  
  
Отдавая команду костюму зафиксировать Баки, воспроизвести заранее подготовленную запись слов — и одновременно дав отмашку Брюсу, что можно вводить гормональную сыворотку — Тони вовсе не ожидал, что события пойдут по совершенно незапланированному пути. Стоило препарату пробежать по венам, как началась перестройка организма. Крутило и корежило Зимнего солдата так, что на мгновение они хором усомнились в правильности содеянного. По крайней мере, Тони — так точно. До той секунды, пока он не почувствовал запах.  
  
Сначала он не понял, в чем дело. Считая себя образцовым альфой, тем не менее Тони никогда не испытывал на себе того легендарного процесса импритинга — ощущения и узнавания собственного партнера. И, разумеется, совершенно не верил в рассказы уже помеченных друзей о том, как сносит крышу. У него не сносило ни разу. До сих пор.  
  


***

  
  
Худшая сторона проблемы была в том, что Баки тошнило. От всего и вся, в том числе — от одного только запаха любимого молока. Из-за чего Тони иногда он почти ненавидел. Недолго, пока не вспоминал выражение лица Брюса, когда тот решил, что омега-Зимний солдат собирается убить Старка. Если бы, если бы… Продумывая план, Мстители учли всё, или почти всё, кроме одного аспекта. Они не назначили ему куратора.  
  
Неизвестно, как среагировала бы сыворотка Солдата с гормональным препаратом в обычных условиях… Но тогда рядом был альфа, благоухающий своими феромонами на всю лабораторию. Так что до тренировочного зала Зимний солдат не дошел, распознав альфу как своего куратора и подчинившись инстинкту импритинга.  
  
Коды исчезли — да, они проверили это позже: при любой попытке подчинить его, Баки, не осознавая происходящего, уходил искать Тони. Искать — и заниматься сексом. Неудивительно, что через месяц анализ крови показал беременность.  
  
Выражение лица Старка было бесценным. Смесь испуга и радости, то одно берет верх, то другое. Позже он признался Баки, что боялся его реакции. Сказать боевику со стажем, что он будет вынашивать ребенка, хотя всю жизнь мнил себя неспособным к этому, и что причина этой радости стоит совсем рядом — такого от Брюса не ожидал никто, в том числе и сам Тони. И готовился он к смерти, а вовсе не к трудной, полной капризов мужа, семейной жизни.  
  


***

  
  
И теперь, спустя несколько месяцев, испытывая вину, Тони носился с ним, словно с хрустальным.  
  
— Может, сейчас хотя бы йогурта? — виновато предложил он.  
  
— Не раньше, чем рожу, — обиженно отрезал Баки и потянул на себя плед.


End file.
